A communication network may provide wireless services to mobile nodes present in the cells of the network. A cell typically includes a cell site that provides the services to the mobile nodes. As an example, a cell site may provide content from servers to the mobile nodes.
Known techniques for providing content involve caching the content at the cell site of a cell. The cached content is available to mobile nodes present in the cell. These techniques, however, are not efficient in certain situations. It is generally desirable to have efficient techniques in certain situations.